OC's en folie !
by Aminope
Summary: J'actualiserai le résumé au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Pour plus d'infos, lisez le "chapitre 1". (les personnages sélectionnés sont ceux présents dans le dernier OS posté) 4 -Fascination : "Les déchets de la société, les insectes, lui, il s'en sert. C'est ça qui me fascine chez Akashi Seijuurou : il désobéit aux règles préétablies, sans tomber dans le politiquement incorrect."
1. Concept

Bonjour(wow)

Je suis une novice mais ne soyez pas indulgents s'il vous plaît : je veux m'améliorer !

Bon. Pour ma première fanfic postée sur ce site, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur KnB et j'ai besoin de vous (ça fait émission de télé à mort XD). Le projet est simple : vous allez me donner certaines informations sur un OC que vous aurez imaginé et qui aura un lien quelquonque avec n'importe quel personnage du manga.

Les infos à donner sont (il y aura une * à côté des non-obligatoires) :

\- Nom et prénom (+ genre)

\- Personnage avec qui l'OC aura un lien

\- Nature de ce lien

\- Décrire le physique(*)

\- Décrire la personnalité (*)

\- Informations lamda (*)

\- « Intrigue » (*)

Exemple :

\- Sumino Nagisa (fille)

\- Kise Ryota

\- Amis

\- De taille moyenne. Plutôt mignonne. Longs cheveux bruns régulièrement attachés en queue de cheval avec frange.

\- Garçon manqué. Bonne en sport, mauvaise en étude. Combative et têtue.

\- Aime les onigiris et les sushis. Elle est lesbienne.

\- Comment elle est devenue amie avec Kise.

(c'est pas obligé d'être aussi sobre, hein)

Voilà. J'espère que vous me donnerez vite des idées ^^

Eri ~


	2. 1 : Torika

(je m'excuse d'avance si il y a des erreurs de traitement de texte)

Aaah… Le Japon. Elle adorait l'Amérique mais ça faisait quand même du bien de rentrer chez soi ! Rika sortit de l'avion et alla chercher ses bagages. Elle sortit ensuite de l'aéroport et pris le bus qui la mena jusqu'à l'appartement que ses parents avaient loué pour elle. Sa longue natte brune lui chatouillait le visage à cause du vent qui soufflait. Elle allait enfin les revoir ! Taiga … Rien que son nom la faisait sourire. Bon, elle allait aussi revoir Tatsuya, mais il était comme un frère pour elle. Rien de plus. Ça serait génial si elle pouvait jouer au basket avec eux ! Surtout qu'elle s'était considérablement améliorée depuis 1 an …

Elle fut coupée dans ses réflexions par son arrivée à l'appartement. Elle mit la clé dans la serrure, la tourna et entra. C'était un petit appartement pas cher, sans prétention, mais c'était amplement suffisant. Elle vivait seule après tout. En fouillant un peu, elle constata avec soulagement qu'il restait quelque provisions et se fit à manger. La brune se débrouillait plutôt bien, même si elle n'était pas au niveau de Taiga. Taiga … Elle se reprit en se tapotant les joues et finit de manger. Elle alla ensuite défaire ses valises puis alla se coucher. Il fallait qu'elle soit en forme si elle voulait rendre visite au rouquin. Heureusement qu'Alex lui avait donné les indications nécessaires pour aller au lycées respectifs de ses deux amis parce qu'avec son sens de l'orientation légendaire …

Elle avait décidé d'aller d'abord voir le rouge.

Ah oui, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, Rika était secrètement amoureuse de Kagami. Et 1 an sans voir la personne que l'on aime, c'est long. Très long …

C'est donc tout sourire que la brunette se rendit au gymnase de Seirin.

 **XxxX**

Ce jour-là, Kagami s'était levé de bon pied. Il avait fait ses devoirs d'anglais (qu'il jugeait d'habitude trop inutiles) et avait donc pu narguer son professeur quand ce dernier lui dit « alors,Mr Kagami, je suppose que, cette fois encore, vous n'avez pas fait vos devoirs ? »

En somme, c'était une très bonne journée. Et il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

Tandis qu'ils étaient à l'entraînement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte :

 **\- Hmm ?** Fit la coach. **Continuez les étirements, les gars. Je vais ouvrir.**

Riko alla ouvrir la porte et une jeune fille bien plus grande qu'elle entra.

\- **Excusez-moi.** Dit la jeune fille. **Je cherche un certain Kagami Taiga. Sauriez-vous par hasard où il se trouve ?**

 **\- Rika ? Weren't you supposed to be in America ?** (Tu n'étais pas censée être en Amérique ?)

 **\- Yeah but I wanted to see you and Tatsuya.** (Si mais je voulais vous voir toi et Tatsuya.)

 **\- And why didn't you warned us ?** (Et pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenus ?)

\- **Well I wanted to make yall a surprise !** (Eh bien, je voulais vous faire la surprise !)

- **Oi, Bakagami,** intervint le capitaine, **tu nous expliques ? Et en japonais, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Bakaga … HAHAHAHAHAHA**

C'était fini. Rika se tordait de rire et n'en pouvait plus.

\- **Hahaha hem.** Se reprit la brunette. **Excusez-moi de vous déranger pendant votre entraînement. Je m'appelle Tori Rika et je suis une amie de Taiga. Je suis japonaise mais j'ai vécu une bonne partie de mon adolescence en Amérique.**

 **\- Et tu peux nous présenter Toriko** * **?** Dit Izuki avec un air qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Hyuga.

\- **Hein ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est ton frère ! N'est-ce pas, TORIKA ?**

Un pigeon vole

\- **Izukiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?** Dit le capitaine avec une aura menaçante.

(passage censuré pour des raisons évidentes)

\- **Hem, bref …** fit la coach. **Je voulais te demander, est-ce que tu joues au basket ?**

 **\- Et comment !** **En Amérique, je fais même partie d'une équipe mixte !**

 **\- Ah bon ? Laquelle ?**

 **\- Les Blistering Eagles.**

 **\- Je me disais bien que ta tête m'étais connue. Tu es l'As de l'équipe en plus, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui. J'aimerais aussi te demander quelque chose …**

 **\- Hmm ?**

 **\- Je pourrais jouer contre Taiga s'il te plaît ?**

 **\- Bien sur, pourquoi tu me demandes ?**

 **\- Eh bien … vous êtes en plein entraînement donc …**

 **\- Mais non, ça ne nous dérange pas. Vu ton niveau de jeu, ça promet d'être intéressant.** La rassura la jeune femme.

Un bref regard du côté du rouge.

\- **Ç** **a me va.**

 **XxxX**

19 – 20 en faveur de Kagami. Le combat avait été rudement mené par les deux partis mais c'était le tigre qui en était sorti vainqueur.

 **\- Waow … Je ne te savais pas aussi forte, Rika …** dit Kagami, encore essoufflé.

\- **Héhé …** dit-elle en se grattant le nez. **Mais c'est quand même toi qui a gagné.**

 **\- Hmm, oui …**

La coach et l'équipe étaient tous partis à l'exception de Kuroko qui, lui, préférait voir le match jusqu'au bout (même si ça impliquait qu'il reste jusqu'à 20 h).

\- **Tiens, Kagami-kun.** Fit le bleuté en passant lui passant la bouteille.

\- **M-Merci, Kuroko.**

Merde, il avait bégayé.Rika s'en était sûrement rendu compte.

\- **Ah, j'oubliais. Comment tu t'appelles ?** Dit la jeune femme en s'adressant à Kuroko.

\- **Kuroko Tetsuya.**

Le visage de Rika se figea. Kuroko Tetsuya ? Elle prit son téléphone sous le regard interrogatif des deux jeunes hommes. Messages, messages … Ah, voilà.

De : _Himuro Tatsuya_

Á : _Moi_

Objet : _Désolé_

 _J'ai appris que Taiga avait un copain. Ils sortent ensemble depuis deux mois mais il ne me l'a dit qu'aujourd'hui. C'est un de ses coéquipiers de Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya. Pardon, Rika._

Merde.

Merde merde merde.

Alors c'était lui, Kuroko Tetsuya ?

Non. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle ne devait pas être triste.

Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Pourtant, elle le savait.

Elle l'avait accepté.

Et pourtant.

Elle le savait.

Elle savait que Taiga était gay.

Qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais.

Parce qu'elle était une femme.

Une larme dévala tristement la joue de la jeune fille.

\- **Oi, Rika, ça va ?** s'affola Kagami.

\- **J'aurais tellement voulu être un homme.** Dit-elle, le regard vide.

\- **Hein ?**

 **\- Dis, Taiga … Est-ce que tu m'aurais aimée si j'avais été un homme ?**

C'était fini. Le trou qu'elle essayait de combler depuis trop longtemps l'engloutissait.

Elle ne sanglotait pas. Si ses larmes ne l'avaient pas trahie, on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait bien. Mais non.

\- **Tori-san …** fit Kuroko qui, lui, avait parfaitement compris.

\- **Pardon, Taiga. Je t'aime. Sois heureux, s'il te plait.**

 **\- Ri-**

Trop tard. La jeune femme était déjà partie en courant.

\- **RIKA !**

 **\- Kagami-kun. Je pense que Tori-san a besoin d'être seule.**

Le rouquin acquiesca à contre-coeur. Pourtant, il adorait la brunette. Il la considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Mais Kuroko avait raison. Si il la suivait, ça ne ferait que la faire souffrir davantage.

De son côté, Rika était au bord du gouffre. Elle venait d'avouer ses sentiment contenus depuis 5 ans à son meilleur ami. Celui-ci était gay. Il ne l'avait pas rattrapée. Heureusement, d'ailleurs. Elle ne l'aurait pas supporté. Ça lui aurait fait trop mal.

Ça faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes qu'elle courrait à en perdre haleine. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Quand elle sentit que ses jambes allaient lâcher, elle s'arrêta. À sa grande surprise, elle se trouvait près d'un terrain de basket. Il y avait un ballon et des affaires. Tant pis. Elle s'empara de la balle et dunka, dunka le plus fort qu'elle put.

\- **Rika ?**

La jeune femme se retourna, découvrant un Tatsuya surprit.

\- **Tatsuya …**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as les yeux tout rouge …** dit le jeune homme en se rapprochant.

Tatsuya savait. Il savait combien elle souffrait.

\- **Tout est fini…** dit-elle.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je lui ai dit. J'ai dit à Taiga que je l'aimait.**

Himuro ouvrit ses bras en une proposition muette et la brunette vint se réfugier dans ses bras en sanglotant.

 **\- Pourquoi … pourquoi ...urgh … pourquoi ça fait … si ...mal ?**

 **\- Si c'était moi, je ne te ferait jamais souffrir comme ça.**

Elle leva ses prunelles violettes et le regarda d'une manière que nul ne saurait décrypter.

 **\- Je t'aime, Rika.** Continua-t-il. **Je ne te ferais jamais aucun mal. S'il te plaît …**

Elle voulait y croire. En Tatsuya. En ses paroles. Elle voulait l'aimer. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Qui le voudrait, de toute façon ?

Pour toute réponse, elle passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme.

 **\- Oui …**

Elle voulait l'aimer. Elle allait l'aimer. C'était certain.

* Héros du manga du même nom

Et voilaaaaa ! J'ai choisi de faire la proposition de Black-Strange-Stars. Au départ, je voulais faire une Happy End maaaaaiiiis la yaoiste qui est en moi n'a pas pu s'en empêcher XD. Mon humour pourri s'est tapé l'incruste, aussi.

Je remercie Ami pour les quelques phrases en anglais parce que je suis une grosse bouse dans cette langue.

Je l'ai déjà dit, mais n'hésitez pas à critiquer (tant que c'est constructif, hein).

Merci d'avoir lu.

Eri ~


	3. 2: Le diminuendo de sa vie

Le bip constant comblait le silence qui habitait normalement la chambre d'hôpital. Cela faisait trois jours. Trois jours que Murasakibara attendait. Trois jours que c'était arrivé. Trois jours qu'il avait trouvé ses lettres. Trois jours qu'il les relisait inlassablement. Trois jours qu'il se disait que, si il les avait trouvées plus tôt, il aurait pu la sauver.

Et encore une fois, comme à son habitude depuis trois jours, il relut les traces qu'elle avait laissé.

 _22/05_

 _Tout d'abord, bonjour. Maman m'a dit un jour qu'on avait tous un ange gardien. Quelqu'un qui veille sur nous dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Je crois en ton existence. J'ai donc décidé de t'écrire._

 _Je m'appelle Suzume. Tsukinori Suzume. J'ai 15 ans. Je sais que j'ai l'air pleine d'assurance par écrit mais en réalité, je suis une vraie mauviette. Le fait que je sois chétive n'arrange pas mon cas. Je suis très timide et plutôt introvertie. Le seul ami que j'aie jamais eu s'appelle Murasakibara Atsushi. C'est mon meilleur ami et la seule personne devant laquelle je ne bredouille pas et ne tremble pas. C'est assez surprenant car nous avons exactement 63 cm de différence. C'est beaucoup. D'ailleurs, Atsushi a pris l'habitude de me soulever jusqu'à sa hauteur pour me parler (ce qui n'arrange pas mon embarras lorsqu'il y a d'autres personnes aux alentours)._

 _Mais ce type a beau être un géant (2,08 m), ça ne l'empêche pas d'être un gamin accro aux sucreries. Je suis toujours obligée d'en prendre avec moi pour ne pas qu'il me boude. C'est dire._

 _Il a la manie de rajouter -chin au nom des gens (pour lui, je suis Suzu-chin) mais jamais à leurs prénoms. Je suis une privilégiée._

 _Je suis au même lycée qu'Atsushi (Yosen) mais j'étais dans un autre collège. Meikou. J'étais très triste quand j'ai vu qu'Atsushi et son équipe nous avait ratatinés de cette manière. Blessée, aussi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai ignoré pendant un mois. Quand, purement par hasard, je l'ai revu, je me suis mise à pleurer et à m'excuser. Naturellement, il n'avait pas compris et m'a sorti un « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Suzu-chin? »_

 _Ah. Mon père m'a dit d'aller me coucher._

 _Bonne nuit._

 _17/06_

 _Excuse-moi ne ne pas avoir écris pendant si longtemps, mais j'étais à l'hôpital. Bras cassé. Je n'ai pas non plus su aller à l'école pendant presque un mois ! Entre temps, Atsushi s'est fait un ami : Himuro Tatsuya. Je suis un petit peu rassurée parce que j'avais peur qu'il soit tout seul le temps où je n'étais pas là. Mais je suis rassurée. Oui._

 _Maintenant, c'est Muro-chin qui lui fournit sa réserve de bonbons. Il n'a plus besoin de moi. Tant mieux. Je n'aurai pas à utiliser le peu d'argent de poche que j'ai pour lui acheter des friandises. Tant mieux._

 _Ils sont parfaitement fusionnels. Je serai presque jalouse d'Himuro-kun. Heureusement qu'Atsushi fait toujours attention à moi. Oui._

 _Ah. Mon père m'a dit d'aller me coucher._

 _Bonne nuit._

 _20/06_

 _Aujourd'hui, ça va faire 2 ans. 2 ans que ma bien-aimée maman a perdu la vie. À cause de moi._

 _Non, je ne culpabilise pas pour rien. C'est ma faute. Si j'avais fait plus attention en traversant, elle n'aurait pas eu à se sacrifier pour me sauver. Et père serait toujours heureux._

 _Toujours est-il qu'en cette funeste date, je me suis rendue au cimetière. Et que je n'aurais pas dû. La sentence fut terrible._

 _Je n'ai pas le droit de visiter sa tombe puisque c'est moi qui l'ai tuée._

 _Mon père m'ordonne d'aller me coucher._

 _Bonne nuit._

 _21/06_

 _Ce qui s'est passé hier m'a laissé plus de dégâts que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai boité toute la journée et heureusement qu'il m'a frappé sur l'oeil droit et non sur le gauche. Le droit est aveugle et camouflé par ma frange donc je n'ai eu ni problèmes de vision, ni inquiétudes de la part d'Atsushi et d'Himuro-kun. Parce que oui, je suis « amie » avec Himuro-kun maintenant. Vu qu'il traîne tout le temps avec Atsushi, c'est compréhensible. J'ai eu un peu de mal au début mais comme il est de nature sociable, ça va mieux._

 _Quelques camarades de classe m'ont demandé comment je m'étais fait ça. Je leur ai dit que j'étais tombée dans les escaliers et qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. Oui, je leur ai menti. Je n'allais quand même pas leur dire la vérité. Ça pourrait parvenir jusqu'à ses oreilles. Et je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre ce risque._

 _Et puis même. Si je ne l'ai dit à personne, pas même à Atsushi, pourquoi leur dirais-je à eux ? Je ne les connais absolument pas et ils ne s'inquiètent pour moi que pour faire bonne impression. Je ne culpabilise donc pas de leur avoir menti._

 _Ah. Mon père m'a dit d'aller me coucher._

 _Bonne nuit._

 _03/07_

 _Les examens* sont enfin terminés. Malheureusement, nous sommes en vacances. Et je passe la plupart de mon temps à la maison. Et père est encore plus énervé que d'habitude à cause de ma présence._

 _Je me demande si je ne vais pas encore devoir aller à l'hôpital. J'espère que pas._

 _Ah. Mon père me crie d'aller me coucher._

 _Bonne nuit._

 _17/07_

 _Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. Atsushi m'a demandé par message si j'allais organiser une fête. Pour manger du gâteau, bien entendu. Je lui ai froidement répondu que non. Que si il voulait manger du gâteau, il n'avait qu'à demander à Himuro-kun._

 _Puis, j'ai éteins mon téléphone. « Pourquoi ? » me demanderas-tu. Parce que._

 _Et ce fameux anniversaire, je l'ai passé dans ma chambre. Je n'avais ni envie de sortir, ni envie de voir personne. Je n'ai rien mangé, rien bu._ _Ça ne m'a pas dérangé._

 _Bonne nuit._

 _27/07_

 _J'en ai marre. Marre de chez marre. Je ne crois plus en toi. Tu n'existe pas. Tu n'es qu'un illusion._

 _Je ne crois plus. Que ça soit au bonheur, à la joie, à la vie même. Je ne crois plus en toutes ces choses futiles._

 _Mon père avait raison. Mon existence même est une erreur. Je suis pathétique, pitoyable. Je ne ressemble à rien. Je n'ai aucune utilité. Même Atsushi s'est lassé de moi._

 _Je mérite de mourir, de disparaître de ce monde, telle la pauvre merde que je suis. De ne plus être obligée de faire semblant d'être heureuse alors que je tremble et pleure intérieurement._

 _Être libre, en somme._

 _Oui, c'est peut-être ça la liberté._

 _Et je serai libre, à présent._

 _Maintenant et pour l'éternité._

 _Au revoir._

 **XXXX**

Quand Atsushi avait appris que son amie était encore à l'hôpital, il décida de, pour une fois, aller lui rendre visite.

« La patiente Tsukinori Suzume est dans le coma suite à une tentative de suicide. » qu'on lui avait dit (il avait évidemment précisé avant qu'il était un ami de la jeune fille).

Après avoir entendu la nouvelle, Atsushi était tétanisé. Blessé. Et infiniment triste.

Apparemment, son père s'en était pas mal foutu. Il ne s'en rendit véritablement compte que quand il constata que ce dernier n'était pas venu _du tout._

C'est donc Murasakiba qui avait trouvé les lettres. Qui avait envoyé le père de la jeune fille au tribunal pour violences sur mineur. Qui était venu à toutes les heures où il était possible de rendre visite à son amie.

Himuro aussi était venu. Une fois seulement, certes, mais il était venu.

Et Murasakibara se promit. Se promit qu'à présent, il veillerait sur la jeune fille plus que sur n'importe qui. Et ce, à n'importe quel prix.

 **XXXXX**

La la la, la la la, la joie est présente …

Un OS, encore une fois, extrêmement joyeux. Mais j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu ^^

J'ai décidé de faire la proposition de Kero Kuro _._

Voilà ^^

Merci d'avoir lu.

Eri ~


	4. 2,5 : Mon modèle

« On a tous quelqu'un que l'on considère comme son modèle. Son professeur, sa mère, le dernier chanteur à la mode, Akashi Seijuurou, … Ben moi, je suis dans le dernier cas. En plus, je suis bien placée pour savoir à quel point il est parfait. Je suis sa sœur, après tout. Ouais, je sais, j'ai du bol. Mon rêve, c'est d'être comme lui ! »

C'est ce qu'Akashi Rei avait écrit dans son journal intime, quand elle avait dix ans. Haha. Quelle imbécile. Le frère qu'elle admirait tant était mort. Et il ne redeviendrais jamais son modèle.

XxxX

« Aujourd'hui, je vais voir nii-chan, aujourd'hui, je vais voir nii-chan, ... » c'est en chantonnant cela que Rei s'était rendue, à l'occasion des 14 ans de son frère, chez ce dernier. Son père n'était pas à la maison et elle refusait de laisser son frère tout seul à l'occasion de son anniversaire ! Heureusement qu'ils sont compréhensifs, à l'internat ...

« driiiiiing »  
Elle signala sa présence au portique de sécurité qui se trouvait devant sa maison – ou plutôt devant l'immense allée qui se trouvait entre le portique et la maison. Aux deux côtés de l'allée les séparant se trouvait un jardin rempli de fleurs qui, autrefois entretenu par sa mère, l'était maintenant par les domestiques. Moins d'amour y résidait, certes, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Rei allait parfois aider Finny (le jardinier temporaire) à planter les hortensias (le pauvre n'était pas très doué). Ils hébergaient un certain compte Phantomhive qui avait quelque chose à faire au Japon et ce dernier avait daigné les remercier en leur prêtant ses domestiques. Mais pas son majordome, il ne faut pas exagérer. Quelques phénomènes étranges se produisaient d'ailleurs depuis l'arrivée de leurs hôtes …

Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'étaient pas là. Seijuurou était donc seul.

« … Entre, Rei. »

À peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle lança un « Joyeux anniversaire ! »

\- Que fais-tu là, Rei ?

Silence.

\- Ben … Je te souhaite ton anniversaire.

\- Était-ce vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, nii-chan ?

\- Rien. Je te demande simplement pourquoi tu as quitté l'internat pour une raison aussi futile.

\- Futile ? Mais c'est ton anniversaire !

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Futile.

Rei n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son frère, le plus parfait, gentil et admirable des frères lui avait parlé de manière si froide ...

Elle lui passa à côté et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Que fais-tu ? Retourne à l'internat.

\- Et pourquoi ? C'est encore ma maison, à ce que je sache. Et puis, j'ai eu la permission de toute façon.

\- Rei.

Il voulait jouer ? Ils allaient jouer.

\- Seijuurou.

\- Fais ce que je te dis.

Elle frissonna. Il n'y avait plus une once de chaleur dans sa voix. Juste de la froideur et de la supériorité.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis absolu. Et que mes ordres le sont tout autant.

Elle se sentait écrasée. Insignifiante aux yeux de son frère. Même insignifiante tout court, en fait. Elle avait l'impression d'être un déchet, une moins-que-rien. Et aussi fière soit-elle, toute la pression qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-là était trop importante à supporter pour une enfant de 13 ans.

\- Nii-chan, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Puisque tu es là, continua-t-il, j'aimerais te faire part d'une critique du compte Phantomhive à ton égard.

\- Tu lui aurais dit, je cite « vous êtes tellement petit et mignon, monsieur le compte ! ». Est-ce vrai ?

\- ...oui…

\- Ce genre de remarque est indigne d'une Akashi.

\- Parce que tu es en position de me dire ça, Seijuurou ?

\- Plaît-il ?

\- Tu es mort.

Elle se leva, la tête baissée.

\- Tu es mort. Le frère que j'admirais tant est mort.

\- Je ne suis pas mort. J'ai grandi. À toi d'en faire de même.

\- Nii-chan …sanglota-t-elle.

\- Arrête de pleurer. Une Akashi ne pleure jamais. Va dans ta chambre, maintenant.

\- Mais-

\- Maintenant.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, le regard vide. Le coeur aussi. Elle était trop sonnée pour riposter ou pour réfléchir. Tout ce qu'elle fit fut de pleurer intérieurement.

XxxX

Depuis, elle considérait que son frère était mort. Elle faisait ce qu'il lui demandait sans pour autant le vouloir. Elle avait perdu son modèle, son idéal. Mais elle s'en construirait un. Même si, au fond, elle espérait toujours que son frère redevienne comme avant. Et elle ne savait pas que le N°12 d'une certaine équipe de basket allait grandement y aider.

XxxxX

Voili voilou ^^

J'ai quelques trucs à dire sur ce chapitre :  
\- À la base, l'OC s'appelait « Lei ». Mais j'ai eu la permission de Mael-kun pour changer le « L » en « R ».  
\- Je supprimerai ce chapitre quand j'aurai fait la suite que je compte faire. Il y aura donc une fic à part « sur » l'OC de Mael-kun (de 2 ou 3 chapitres, certes, mais une fic quand même). C'est pour ça que c'est seulement un « 2.5 ».  
\- Techniquement, c'est même pas un OS -_-'

Et non, je n'ai pas honte d'avoir utilisé les persos de Black Butler. Ni d'avoir fait d'Akashi un « méchant ». Ni d'utiliser des guillemets tout le temps.

Et je jure sur la tête d'Ami (Ami : meh) que les deux prochains OC's seront ceux de lys0212 et de Yukiodu44 !

Merci d'avoir lu

Eri ~


	5. 3 : Yukio, the magical maid !

**Attention. L'auteure décline tout respect par rapport à cet OS. Ainsi qu'au français.**

Dans la vie, on se pose souvent des questions. Parfois utiles, comme « quel devoir a-t-on à faire pour demain ? » ou « quel-est l'horaire de la bibliothèque ? ». Parfois inutiles, comme « pourquoi les lamas ne sont pas mauves à petits pois ? ». Parfois des simples questions, comme « qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? ».

Ben là, je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je suis habillé en maid et que je suis en train d'essayer de m'enfuir par la fenêtre de la maison d'Aomine Daiki. Rien que ça.

Allez, Yukio. On se remet les idées en place ! Ah oui : ça a commencé avec la venue de Leo …

 _Kasamatsu marchait tranquillement sur le chemin qui menait au lycée. Il faisait beau, calme. Les feuilles multicolores virevoltaient au grès des mini-cyclones que produisait le vent. Rien ne pouvait troubler ce moment de tranquillité intense que-_

 _\- Yukiooooooooooooooooo !_

Je me souviens maintenant. À partir de là, tout a commencé à dégénérer.

 _\- Leo ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança Kasamatsu, à la fois surpris et énervé d'avoir été dérangé pendant sa méditation intérieure._

 _\- Je voulais te voir !_

 _\- La vraie raison. Me prends pas pour un con, on se parle par Skype quasi tous les jours. Et puis tu peux pas quitter le Canada, comme ça, juste parce que tu veux voir ton frère. S_

 _\- … C'est assez long à expliquer …_

 _\- Et j'ai pas tout mon temps ! Attends-moi à la sortie des cours._

Quand la journée fut finie, il m'attendait effectivement à la sortie. Apparemment, j'aurais dû préciser qu'il devait être _seul_. Ça aurait évité qu'il se pointe avec Aomine. Le môsieur qui n'avait rien à faire là et mon imbécile de frère – je ne l'aurais pas traité d'imbécile si il n'avait pas ramené ce con avec lui – m'ont expliqué la raison de leur venue. Bien que, sur le coup, je voulais juste qu'Aomine dégage. Leo est joueur de hockey et s'est blessé pendant un match. Et devinez qui s'est gentiment et innocemment proposé pour l'aider à surmonter sa blessure ? Aomine Daiki bien sûr ! Le joueur le mieux placé pour ça ! Et surtout : d'où ils se connaissent ? Faudra que je demande à Leo … Maintenant que j'y pense, il m'a dit une fois qu'il avait un correspondant au Japon … Eh ?! Bref,

 _\- Et donc ? Pourquoi venir me parler de tout ça ? Que Leo vienne parler à son frère de sa blessure, je comprends mais pourquoi t'es là, toi ? dit Kasamatsu, le ton mi-énervé mi-interrogateur._

 _\- … Eh bien en fait c'est très simple. J'avais besoin d'un magasine porno. Tu sais, le nouveau, le spécial maid ! Ah nan c'est vrai tu sais pas … Pas grave. Toujours est-il –_ oui, Aomine peut utiliser un vocabulaire un peu plus évolué, lui aussi. Parfois. - _que j'en avais grave besoin et que j'ai été l'acheter. J'ai croisé Leo sur le chemin du retour et, par mégarde – tout du moins j'espère – il l'a fait tomber dans la bouche d'égout. Du coup, pour se faire pardonner, il m'invite à bouffer._

Ça se voyait à mort que c'était juste une excuse pourrie pour masquer je-ne-sais-quel motif. Mais c'était crédible. Je n'ai donc rien pu dire et puis, Leo ne le contredisait pas du tout. Donc soit c'était vrai, soit ils avaient prévu le coup. J'aurais dû me douter que mon frère n'était pas aussi angélique qu'il n'y paraissait.

 _\- … Okk. Bon, j'ai entrainement. Je ne les sèche pas,_ _ **moi.**_ _dit Yukio en jetant un regard mauvais à Aomine. Leo, je suppose que tu loges à la maison ?_

 _\- Ouais. Tu reviendras ce soir ?_ _Ç_ _a fait longtemps qu'on a plus fait de repas de famille._

 _\- Peut-être pas ce soir mais-_

 _\- Hein ? Tu vis seul, Yukio ?_

 _Kasamatsu le frappa._

 _\- D'où tu t'permets d'm'appeler par mon prénom, toi ?!_

 _\- Aïe ! 'tain, ça fait mal ! J'comprends pourquoi Kise chiale tout le temps !_

Je suis donc parti, les plantant là. Aomine n'avait qu'à pas m'faire chier !

Je suis rentré à mon studio. À peine arrivé chez moi, j'ai entendu le téléphone sonner. J'ai décroché en voyant le nom de mon frère s'afficher.

 _\- Leo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _-_ _Ç_ _a te dirai de venir avec moi chez Daiki, demain ?_

 _\- … Franchement, tu t'attends à quoi comme réponse ?_ _Ç_ _a se voit, que je l'aime pas, nan ?_

 _\- S'il te plaît, Yukio … C'est pour ma blessure …_

 _\- Et pourquoi tu vas chez lui pour ta blessure ?_

 _\- Il a déjà dû faire de la rééducation, lui aussi. J'aimerais qu'il me donne quelques conseils._

 _\- Et pourquoi tu veux que je sois là ?_

 _\- Parce que … Allez, frérot … Je t'offres un album de ton groupe préféré si tu acceptes._

 _\- … L'édition deluxe ?_

 _\- Si tu veux._

 _\- Vendu. Vers quelle heure tu viens ?_

 _\- Je viens te chercher vers 13h30, ça te va ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _Ah, par contre, Aomine ne sera pas là quand on arrivera. Je te dirais quoi une fois là-bas, d'acc' ?_

 _\- Hmm ? Ok._ _À_ _plus !_

 **XxxX**

C'est à ce moment-là que je suis arrivé ici. Aomine devait arriver vers 17h. Il était 14h. On est d'abord montés. Je ruminais encore à l'idée de devoir passer une après-midi avec cet enfoiré. Mais Leo était là, donc ça allait. La maison était vide. Elle l'est toujours, d'ailleurs. Je pense que les parents d'Aomine sont au travail ou une autre banalité du genre. Une fois dans la chambre, il s'est produit ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

Leo m'avait fait un coup bas.

Oui, le mignon, gentil, joyeux, innocent, protecteur Leo m'avait trahi. Oui, endormir quelqu'un au moyen de somnifères de sorte à ce qu'il s'endorme dans la maison de quelqu'un qu'il n'apprécie pas est une trahison. Une haute trahison, même.

Je me suis donc réveillé vers 16h15. Je ne sais plus trop. La porte de la chambre était fermée à clé. J'ai eu beau appeler, il n'y avait personne. Et surtout …

J'étais habillé d'un costume de maid.

Plus de vêtements.

Plus de Leo.

Plus d'échappatoire.

J'étais mort.

Heureusement, il y a quelques minutes, j'ai vu une fenêtre (cachée quelque part derrière les rideaux) et essaye actuellement de l'ouvrir. Et elle est coriace …

Soudain, j'entends une voix trop connue à mon goût.

\- Mais pourquoi la porte de ma chambre est fermée à clé ?! J'espère qu'ils ont pas eu d'idées bizarres les Kasamatsu … Heureusement que j'en ai une, de clé.

Eh ?! EEEEEEEEEHH ?! Vite, une cachette … Mais où ? Sous le lit ? Derrière les rideaux ? Derrière la porte ? Dans l'armoire ? Va pour l'armoire !

J'ouvre le meuble et le referme aussitôt. Ce-ce-c'est quoi ?

Il entre dans la pièce. Je suis rouge comme une tomate et le regarde d'un air ahuri.

\- Hein ? C'est quoi cette tenue ? qu'il me sort.

\- La vraie question, c'est POURQUOI T'EN A TOUT PLEIN DU MÊME STYLE DANS TON ARMOIRE ?

\- Bah, ça devrais pas tant te déranger. T'as même plutôt l'air de les aimer vu que t'en porte une sur toi. répondit-il d'un sourire...carnassier ? Nan, pas carnassier quand même …

\- C-c'est pas le sujet, Aho ! Et puis, c'est Leo qui m'a mis dans cette tenue !

\- Mais t'étais quand même d'accord, nan ? T'es pas du genre soumis, à ce que je sache …

\- Il m'a endormi ! En-dor-mi ! Je n'étais pas consentant ! dis-je, les joues toujours en feu. Maintenant, tu vas m'aider à enlever cette tenue, et plus vite que ça !

\- Ça sonne comme une invitation, tu sais?~

Je comprends soudainement le sens de mes mots. Et rougis encore plus. Merde ! En plus, cet Aho est parfaitement posé, comme si la situation était parfaitement normale. Attends … Pourquoi il s'approche ? Et pourquoi il soulève la jupe du costume pour poser sa main sur mes fesses ? Et pourquoi je ne réagis pas ?

\- T'sais, j'aime relever des défis. me dit-il dans un élan de pelotement. Et je pense que celui de te rendre soumis va être plus facile que prévu ~

 **XxxxX**

Désolé, Yukiodu44, mais j'ai fait n'importe quoi avec ta fiche d'information. Gomen !

Il fallait bien un OC masculin x)

J'espère que vous avez aimé, malgré le fait que ça soit différent de ce qui est présent dans ce recueil.

Merci d'avoir lu

Eri~


	6. 4 : Fascination

Hum. Hum. Hum. Désolée...? Estimons-nous quand même heureux que la fic n'ait pas été abandonnée, non ? :D

Ahem. Nan mais je dis ça, mais ça a vraiment failli arriver. J'avais tellement pas d'inspi que je pensais sérieusement à abandonner cette série d'OS. Mais un jour, par miracle, l'inspiration m'est venue. Et j'ai écrit environ 1200 mots en 1h. Voilà. (bon par contre, les messieurs-mesdames qui écrivent 3000 mots en à peine trente minutes, on se tait. Pour moi, 1500 mots, c'est beaucoup. OUI JE SUIS FAIBLE ET ALORS) (Ahem, je me calme)(je n'ai évidemment rien contre les écrivains productifs, je les admire même)

Bref, bonne lecture :D

* * *

De pauvres insectes, voilà comment on m'a appris à considérer les gens dits « normaux ». Des personnes ne valant pas plus qu'un scarabée ou un pauvre cloporte. Des déchets. On m'a également appris à les écraser, ces insectes. À ne pas hésiter à mettre fin à leurs misérables vies, à les rabaisser plus bas que terre. À les détruire mentalement.

On ne peut considérer les insectes comme des êtres humains. Et dans mon milieu, c'est ce que sont les gens normaux. Pas dignes de faire partie de la même espèce que nous. Nous, humains si prestigieux, si extraordinaires, si enviables. Quelle belle ironie.

Après, il y a des gens qui les sauvent, ces insectes. Qui leur tendent la main, les prennent parfois sous leur aile. Deviennent leurs amis, parfois leurs amants. Ne les écrasent pas les considèrent comme des êtres humains.

Moi, je n'ai jamais eu le droit de faire attention où je marchais pour protéger les insectes. Moi, je dois les écraser. Les piétiner sans scrupules, comme le monstre que je suis censé être. Moi, je dois naturellement le faire. Je ne dois même pas me poser la question ça doit être un réflexe.

Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer les insectes.

Je pense que le déclic s'est fait à mes neuf ans. Ça faisait à peu près un an que je vivais chez ma grand-mère et nous étions parties à la montagne pour que je me renseigne sur la flore et la faune des forêts coréennes. Au début, je pensais que c'était pour aller s'amuser, comme je le faisais avec mes parents, quand ils étaient encore en vie. Mais j'avais vite réalisé que c'était pour apprendre, pour être digne de la famille dans laquelle j'étais. À un moment, j'ai montré un scarabée à ma grand-mère. Elle l'a alors regardé avec un air méprisant, l'a pris entre ses doigts et l'a écrasé. Cette vision-ci, je me la rappelle en frissonnant. Elle m'avait vraiment traumatisé, à l'époque. Grand-mère m'a ensuite regardé de son air sévère, a jeté les miettes du pauvre insecte qui résidaient encore dans sa main et m'a dit ceci :

« Tu vois ce scarabée, Liu ? Il ne vaut rien. Et quand quelque chose ne vaut rien, on s'en débarrasse. Tu as bien compris ? »

J'avais donc hoché la tête, horrifiée, toute petite fille de neuf ans que j'étais à l'époque. Ce scarabée, c'était un scarabée albinos le genre d'espèce rare qu'on ne rencontre qu'une fois dans sa vie. Qui pourrait rapporter certes beaucoup d'argent, mais dont le souvenir est bien plus important. Se souvenir de la chance qu'on a eu d'avoir rencontré un tel spécimen. Quand on y repense, ça paraît impossible que ma grand-mère n'aie pas remarqué que ce n'était pas un insecte ordinaire. Le message était donc clair : un insecte reste un insecte, aussi rare soi-il.

J'ai grandi baignée dans cette mentalité. Mes professeurs, ma famille, mes connaissances : tout le monde le disait.

Dans le collège pour riches où j'ai été, les gens pensaient comme ça aussi, mais différemment. Si la façon dont ma grand-mère le disait était froide, naturelle et impérative, celle des gens de ma classe était bruyante, superficielle et arrogante. Encore pire. Le pire, c'est qu'en bonne Ashima, je me devais d'entretenir de bonnes relations avec Sakurakouji et Tanaka, mes « amis » du collège. Tous deux venus de familles influentes, c'était les deux personnes avec lesquelles je suis restée. Sakurakouji était le stéréotype de la fille de riche : superficielle et arrogante. Mais incroyablement belle, avec son sang anglais et ses longs cheveux blonds soyeux et bouclés qui lui tombaient au niveau de la poitrine. Tanaka, lui, c'était le « beau gosse parfait qui sait tout faire et qui est admiré de tous ». Mais moi, tout ce que je voyais à travers sa gentillesse, c'était de l'hypocrisie. Peut-être que j'avais un peu de compassion pour lui, aussi : il était sûrement contraint par la pression familiale de jouer les collégiens modèles. Moi, j'étais plutôt calme, modeste, et raffinée. Mais qui n'hésitait cependant pas à dire ma façon de penser, toujours de manière posée et diplomate. Nombreux étaient ceux qui m'admiraient pour ça.

On ressemblait vraiment au groupe d'amis parfait : le canon, le mec parfait et la fille calme. Mais derrière ce masque de perfection se cachait bien des mensonges. Entre hypocrisie, coups bas, moqueries, racket et autres joyeusetés, j'étais servie. Je n'ai jamais pris part à toutes ces immondices pour deux raisons. De un, ce n'était pas dans mes morales de faire ça. Pas dans ma nature non plus. Ensuite, celle qui me semble la plus pertinente : et si ma famille le découvrait ? Le Japon, c'est différent de l'Amérique. On a un certain honneur. Tout du moins parfois. Donc, quand on déçoit sa famille ou qu'on fait quelque chose qui pourrait lui nuire, on est punis. Et très mal vus. Parfois même reniés. Et je refusais d'encourir ce risque, en faisant de stupides bêtises d'adolescents.

Moi, je préférais nettement le sport et la musique aux interminables cours d'histoires et de littérature japonaise. J'adore écouter de la musique classique, particulièrement Chopin. J'aime le son qu'ont ses musiques à mes oreilles. Ça vibre d'une manière tellement singulière, tellement spéciale …

Tout est tellement puissant dans la musique … De simples accords peuvent se révéler importants, de simples notes changées peuvent donner une toute autre consonance à un morceau, une toute autre ambiance. Quand on passe du piano à la flûte, de la flûte au violon, puis qu'on repasse à l'orchestre, c'est purement divin. J'aime la musique.

J'aime beaucoup le sport, aussi. Se mouvoir, suer, faire des efforts physiques, ça vide la tête. Tu ne sens plus rien, tu ne penses plus à rien : tu bouges.

Mon sport préféré, c'est le basket. Et pourtant, je ne sais pas y jouer. Mais j'aime beaucoup en regarder. Parfois à la télé, mais surtout en vrai.

Pourquoi ? Pour une seule et unique raison : Akashi Seijuurou.

Oui. Akashi Seijuurou. Le capitaine de la génération miracle. L'empereur. Le psychopathe aux ciseaux. L'homme aux yeux hétérochromes. La personne à la tête de l'équipe de basket de Rakuzan. Le fils d'Akashi Masaomi, un des hommes les plus puissants du Japon. Le prodige aux cheveux de feu.

Je ne me souviens pas de la première fois où je l'ai vu jouer. Je me souviens juste de la sensation qui m'avait pris aux tripes en cet instant : indescriptible. J'avais à la fois l'impression d'avoir rencontré Dieu, et de me voir dans un miroir.

Par pur hasard, je me suis retrouvée au même lycée que lui. Un lycée de riches, encore une fois. J'étais peut-être charmée par son jeu, mais je ne connaissais rien de sa personnalité. C'était peut-être un Tanaka 2.0, peut-être un de ces imbéciles trop gentils qui se croient saints alors qu'ils sont juste idiots, peut-être un pantin, quelqu'un de détruit de l'intérieur à cause de la pression, …

Mais non. Rien de tout ça. Juste une puissance supérieure, écrasant tout sur son passage. Comme il le dit si bien, il est _absolu._

Lui, il a appris à écraser les insectes, sait le faire, mais ne le fait pas. Pour lui, le monde entier est une forêt remplie d'insectes. Et pourtant, il ne les écrase pas. Il les apprivoise. Lui, les insectes lui obéissent. Parfois à contre-coeur, parfois par peur de se faire écraser, parfois pour se sentir protégés.

Toujours est-il que ces fameux insectes, là où j'ai appris à m'en débarrasser sans scrupules, lui , il s'en sert. C'est ça qui me fascine chez lui : il désobéit intelligemment aux règles préétablies, sans tomber dans le politiquement incorrect.

Et je ne penserais pas que cet être complexe et mystérieux me fascinerait à un point tel.

Je suis obsédée par lui. Tout chez lui est à la fois effrayant, classe et ...parfait. Cet adjectif a été créé pour lui, il n'en est pas possible autrement.

Au début, j'ai cru que j'étais amoureuse de lui. C'est vrai : tous les signes étaient là, après tout. Il me hante nuit et jour, quand je le regarde, je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau, mon coeur bat la chamade … Que de choses que l'on peut sans problèmes retrouver dans n'importe quel magazine féminin.

Mais non. Il est impossible que je ressente une once d'amour pour qui que ce soit. L'amour est abstrait. On dirait la célèbre phrase _« Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît point. »_ de Blaise Pascal simplifiée. C'en serait presque ironique, tiens.

Mais pour moi, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche : l'amour n'existe pas. Qu'il soit amoureux, fraternel ou que sais-je, il n'est pas réel.

C'est un fait.

Il a beau m'avoir dit maintes et maintes fois que j'étais vraiment intéressante ...

Le regard qu'il est en train de me lancer n'est pas rempli d'amour.

La façon dont il se rapproche de moi n'est pas séductrice.

Mon appréhension par rapport à ce qu'il se passe ne signifie pas que nous avons des sentiments réciproques.

Le fait qu'il soit en train de m'embrasser ne signifie pas qu'il m'aime.

Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Juste la conséquence de la fascination que nous avons l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Voilà ! Je suis plutôt contente du résultat.

Cette fois-ci, j'ai fait l'OC de _lys0212._ Il m'aura donné du mal, mais j'ai réussi !

Le prochain OS sera sur l'OC de _OneDarkBlueShine,_ suivi par le deuxième de _Black-Strange-Stars._

Si vous avez des critiques, que ce soit sur le scénario ou sur la construction du texte (ou tout autre point), n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part !

Merci d'avoir lu,

Eri~


End file.
